This invention relates to a torque converter and, in particular, to a torque converter that is capable of handling an infinitely variable number of different speed ratios between the input and the output thereof. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved torque converter that utilizes gyroscopically developed forces for controlling the transmission of energy from a prime mover to a load.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,889 to Hinds, a constant torque power transmission is disclosed that operates on a gyroscopic principle to couple a power input to a load output. A high speed gyroscope is mounted within a gimbal and the gyroscope is oscillated to provide a precessional output force that is applied to a shaft in order to perform work. The gyroscope is used to develop a high torque that will drive a stalled or nearly stalled load. The torque developed by the gyroscope is thus used to augment the input power to the converter so as to develop an increased output.
Although the Hinds device operates well as a means for transmitting power, it nevertheless has certain inherent limitations that serve to limit usefulness. Most importantly, for any given input, the Hinds device will develop a related given output. Without changing the input, the output will remain constant. Accordingly, the speed ratio between the input and the output shafts can not be altered by the apparatus and the operation of the transmission can not be employed to relate input to output for the most efficiency possible. It should be further noted that the Hinds device is unable to provide a reverse drive function without altering or otherwise modifying the drive linkage.